Learning to live again
by Dave.New
Summary: During his return trip home, Mirai Trunks' time machine makes an unexpected turn, but is it for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

This was not right. It should not be like this...

Those thoughts ran rampant through the mind of a teen as he walked through the streets of what was supposed to be a destroyed city, where people cowered in fear in hidden bunkers.

Instead, the city was standing tall, people were roaming the streets without a care, and his eyes stared wearily around, trying to pinpoint a face, any face, that he could tell apart from the rest.

None stood out, and he was antsy. He was supposed to return home, do his duty, and destroy the androids that had been making the life of his and humanity a living hell.

Yet none were in sight.

Bursting in to a powered run, he dashed through the streets, his feet ghosting against the ground as he flickered in to existence and disappeared again with such speed that barely an after image was left in his wake for the naked eye.

Skidding to a halt in front of the place he had called home for so long, he saw it in perfect condition, his breath hitched in his throat as he stretched out with his senses.

Everybody was around back, in the private living area of Capsule Corporation. Keeping his own power low, he carefully moved around the building, heading towards everyone he knew, and shouldn't know.

"Goku! Vegeta! Get out here! NOW!" That voice, it was his mothers, he'd be able to place it anywhere, and the shrill tone of the following voice was one he partly hoped to never hear again.

"GOKU! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" There was a rumbling in the ground that made him wince slightly, he knew when that voice got mad no one wanted to be nearby.

"Awww, but Chi-Chi!" Another voice, another one that did not belong, yet he knew so well. Voices laughed at it, so many voices he needed to see for himself.

As he turned the corner, he saw them, all of them. His mother, his father, their friends, and others that should not exist. Not now.

A miniature copy of Goku was standing with another teen his own age, with lavender hair that should not be possible to duplicate and in such a style that it was like looking in a mirror. Nearby, his old sensei was holding a woman in his arms, smiling at his father's silly antics, and watching them all.

Near to the pair, stood a young girl, a bandana wrapped around her mop of black hair, and a small smile on her lips herself, her looks almost a split between his sensei's and the woman next to him.

Near to the trio stood a group of four. One face he would always remember, yet have difficulty with. One of the reasons he had done the trip he had, the machine that was meant to be terrorizing the planet. Beside her stood a man that was smaller then her, but stood out with his shock of black hair, and barely noticeable dots just below his hair line.

Next to them stood two girls, one with shocking blue hair, much like his mothers, and the other...

God, part of him wondered if he really wanted to go back to his correct place if this woman wouldn't exist.

Blonde hair fell to her to shoulders, a small plait at the back kept it from interfering with her light blue eyes. Her body, while not overly muscular, was kept trim and slender. A body built not for fighting, but if anything, dancing.

It was then that he was noticed.

"What the hell?" The merriment of the moment was destroyed, everybody that was a fighter slipped in front of their loved ones, shielding them from any imminent danger, and they all locked on to his.

"T-Trunks?" The startled voice of his mother made everyone really look at him, the lavender hair, the dark blue eyes, and the body built from a years of training and fighting since he was a child. He hadn't even changed from when they had last seen him, dark blue combat pants, black vest, royal blue jacket with the CC logo on the arm, all set off by his orangey yellow boots.

The comment of his name was copied by many as his practical clone stepped forward, looking at him and the people gathered gasped. The resemblance was shocking, even to those that knew they were not meant to be in the same place and the same time.

They were the same height, same age, even their hair was split in the middle the same.

"This... This isn't good..." The clone spoke, looking towards his mother for some type of explanation.

"Tr—" She stopped, unknowing what to really call him, it would get far to confusing with both her present and... present?.. child in the same space.

"M... MT," he finally spoke, turning from the clone, to the bluenette that was meant to be his mother, but wasn't.

"What happened?" She spoke calmly, and people began to move from their jovial resting places to converge inside, to a place where the talk could happen better, and those with lesser brains would be able to have an easy retreat.

He followed them inside with barely a thought, but he did home in on the fridge, most importantly, the contents of the top shelf. Pulling out a cold bottle of beer, he popped the cap off, and moved aside, kicking the door closed with a gentle tap.

"I don't know." His voice was heavy, as if he carried even more of a weight on his shoulders as he stared in to the bottle, every eye was locked on to his, many of the younger generation having been told of the warrior from the future, and how he was, how with his help they'd saved the day once again.

Taking a large mouthful of the booze, he looked up to them all, and spoke in a sombre voice. "I left you all, entered in to the time machine, and disappeared in the time stream, it was a smooth ride, a small bump from somewhere, and then I landed exactly where I set off, out in the mountain range." He took another breath as everyone listened, he could already see his mother's brain processing it all, and Goku's vacant eyes as he struggled to grasp the concept of a stream of time having a bump.

"I assumed the bump was just where I was diverging from the timeline I'd help make for you all, but... I guess I got stuck in it. Now I'm here." Bulma slowly nodded her head as she sat back, next to his father, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Gohan, his old sensei snapped his fingers a moment later, making some of the gathered people jump.

"If that's the case, then that'd mean you're stuck here. As if you moved backwards and forwards in the time stream now, you'll be following this path we're set on now." He frowned slowly as that all clicked in to place, and he sighed softly. "I'm really sorry Tr—MT." He smiled sheepishly as the woman beside him rubbed his arm softly.

"OH!" He the older hybrid jumped slightly as he again grinned sheepishly. "You haven't been introduced." He pointed to the raven haired woman beside him, "this is my wife, Videl." The woman offered a small wave to him, next he pointed to the girl in a bandana, "thats my daughter, Pan." Said girl waved while holding a guarded look on her face.

"I'm Goten." The young man who looked like a younger, more urbanely grown, Goku stepped forward, and offered a wave.

"I guess I'm technically your half-sister, or however it works," the bluenette that had stood beside the captivating blonde was now batched near her mother and father, "the name's Bra." She smiled widely at that.

"You already know 18," the smaller man spoke, smiling his wide smile. "In case ya can't recognize me, it's me, Krillin." He offered a wave as the blonde-haired woman beside him nodded slowly, her cold blue eyes watching the hybrid before them as he logged faces and drained his alcohol. "Finally, is our daughter," here, Krillin pointed to the woman that had captivated the hybrid's attention the first time, and still seemed able to. "Marron." She smiled softly, showing pearly white teeth, and she seemed even better to him in that moment than any other woman on the planet.

He nodded to them all slowly as he finished his alcohol, and heaved a slow, steady breath. "As most of you all know, but for the younger and newer additions, I'm Trunks, I travelled from the future, but for simplicities sake, refer to me as MT. While I doubt I'll be unable to make some type of impact whilst I'm here, I'll try not to interfere –"

"None of that, now!" Snapped his mother, breaking him off mid sentence. "You're a part of our family one way or another, and I will not let you wander the streets homeless, or drift away doing nothing!" Her voice was growing, and Vegeta slowly edged away from her, knowing about her tangents, having received far too many of them himself. "You will stay in this house, Kami knows we have enough rooms, and we'll get you sorted out for a job or school, whatever it is you want." She stood up, and strode over to him, poking him in the chest with each of her following words. "Do I make myself clear, young man?"

Her cold chips of blue eyes made him gulp and nod rapidly, and many suppressed snickers at how such powerful warriors were beaten down not by power, but by a woman's tongue.

"Good, now, its a perfectly good day outside, and I say we finish that barbeque we started!" Clapping her hands once, she spun on her heel, followed almost instantly by Chi-Chi as the two wives left to resume cooking and gossiping, followed moments later by 18 and Videl. The men dispersed, mostly to act all macho and drink beer, and the young adults stood in the room staring at the newcomer carefully.

"So..." Goten tried break the ice, and winced as his niece and best friend just stared at him. "What?" The glares continued, and he began to sweat heavily, eyes darting between the pair of them. "Oh... Is this about me telling Bra that you made out in the back seat of her convertible?" The teen's eyes widen as they turned to look at the young bluenette, who was staring at them with venom in her eyes.

"You. Did. WHAT?" She screamed, and then launched after the trio of now fleeing people.

The blonde that was left standing with the lavender haired warrior couldn't help it, and began to laugh at the scene that played out before her. The group of 'fearless' warriors that had faced up against the likes of Buu, and flown across space, were dashing madly around the people in the yard.

The time hopping hybrid couldn't help it, and a small smile spread across his lips at the sound coming from her lips.

Turning to look at him fully, her laughter died down slowly and offered him her slim hand. "Heya!" He smiled back up at her and gentle took her hand, some semblance of his life before, when his mother had told him about manners, and his sensei had instructed him on how to deal with women he had an interest in activated.

Raising her hand and lowering his head, he ghosted his lips softly over her knuckles and looked in to her pretty blue eyes, ignore the flush that crept across his cheeks, or the blush that illuminated her gentle skin.

"Hi..." His voice was low, his eyes transfixed on hers and the world, for a few moments, froze.

"GUYS! Burgers are done!" The booming voice Trunks' mother echoed in to the room, snapping them out of their daze. Blushes deepening, the duo split, heading towards the doors.

As they joined the misfit family that was the Sons and Briefs, MT watched, allowing himself, slowly, to relax. Although his mind wandered, wondering about his mother he had now left alone, the people he had been unable to save...

He was brought out of his reverie by his father, the man who normally acted as if he despised him, pressed a cold beer in his hand.

"I can't claim to know how you feel, but..." He struggled with the words; even after all he had been through, the Saiya-jin warrior still felt uncomfortable with these moments.

"Thanks, father." MT nodded his head slowly, accepting the bottle as he looked up at him. "It's just going to be very hard getting adjusted..."

Moreover, he was right, hours passed in to days, and days in to weeks.

The only shining star had been Marron.

He mingled with his fellow peers, finding out that, despite being of the same age, and in some ways a harsher upbringing, the Trunks of that present had little in common with him. Their taste in music, food, and past times. Even their taste in women was a stark contrast.

It was when time was etching on to his second month there, that things began to progress in a smooth fashion for him. His new friends had helped him to learn and do things he never had the chance to; Going to clubs, cinemas, the beach, and even the daunting prospect of school.

But he knew school wouldn't do him well. He was a born and bred warrior, the stagnation of sitting in a class room would drive him insane, as would doing an office job. So a compromise had been established.

Work three days a week learning the ropes of something he wanted, or he suffered a week long training session with both Goku and Vegeta in their gravity chamber.

Suffice to say, he opted for the first choice.

The hybrid began work along side his mother to start, and when that failed, he took to schooling for a few months, then on to being an errand boy. None of them made him stick, and each one he had resulted in nearly demolishing something or someone. He had never REALLY been known for his patience.

His new friends were worried for him, it was like he was in the throws of depression, but showed none of the typical signs, so they tried to help him as much as they could.

Finally, his would-be father took matters in to his own hands, having seen this happen far to often from back in his hay-day.

"MT." His single word brought the conversation of the weekend to a grinding halt for the group of friends, and everyone turned to stare at the Prince. "Come with me." It was a soft order, but an order none the less.

"Sorry guys, guess my times up." The young man stood, smiling to them all, and turned to follow his father. The others watched as the pair disappeared around a corner, feeling sorry for their friend.

As the two warriors progressed around the complex that was Capsule Corp., the hybrid noticed they were going lower and lower in to the ground. They'd passed the last window to show daylight twenty minutes ago, and still they kept descending.

Finally, they reached a solid steel door, without even a window in it, leaving it to look like a jail door. A centred handle rested in the middle, like those seen in decompression chambers, and the youth had a sinking feeling in his gut at what was to come.

Entering in to the chamber, he saw Goku standing to one side, his face grim and remorseful, nodding slowly to the young hybrid as Vegeta sealed the door shut.

The Prince of Saiya-jin's placed his hand on his future-present son, almost in a reassuring gesture.

"Despite what your friends upstairs think, and even the woman," here, MT had to smirk softly, as did Goku, some names stuck. "You are currently in depression, but it is not the typical thing they'd think of from here." He guided the lavender haired man in to the centre of the room, as the other Saiya-jin in the room pressed some buttons on the wall. "It is called Battle Withdrawal, akin to what the human's endure when coming off drugs, but it is the need, itch, for battle." He squeezed the youths shoulder once more before moving away, standing side by side the other full blood in the room. "And there is only one real cure for our kind."

The two took strange stances, staring at him carefully. His father's face had a tinge of embarrassment, Goku's with forgiveness. They moved as one, mirroring each other's movements in a flawless dance.

"Fusion," was spoken by the pair in perfect harmony, their powers resonating in perfect harmony, culminating in a blinding flash of light as their index fingers touched.

He'd heard about it, of course he had. When you're friends with two people who have their very own form, how couldn't he have? But seeing it was another thing.

The man who stood before him had spike black hair, with bangs hanging in front of his eyes, his facial features a perfect blend of both his father and Goku. The outfit, though, was strange, regardless. Orange puffy rings around his shoulders and neck, and orange detail running around the edge of the small, black, waist coat. The pants were sheer white, held up by a blue cloth, and tucked into black boots.

It was then the power hit him, so much power, it was insane! His body trembled, sweat rolling slowly down the back of his neck as he suddenly felt his entire body become solid with a mix of fear and awe.

"The cure," the new being spoke in a dual voice, a blend of both Vegeta's and Goku's, both running in perfect sync to one another, in no different tones. "Is to suffer the power brink." Seeing the suddenly confused look that flitted across MT's eyes, he sighed slowly, elaborating. "When a Saiya-jin is pushed beyond his limits, and is utterly beaten, to the point where his life hangs in the balance, that is the power brink."

MT's eyes widened, and knowing what was to come, he pushed himself, his power, that burned through his veins, and itched for release, flowed with a renewed cause, burning away his senses and roaring around him in a golden hue, his power enveloping and climbing as his muscles bulged, his power peaked, and his hair spiked.

But the being before was already moving. With hardly a chance to block, the hybrid found himself smashed to the ground, the power he'd been gathering bit back, trying to once more assenced, and once more he was beaten aside.

It became a game of cat and mouse in a box. Until, finally, with a snap of a kick, shattering the hybrids arm, he managed it, breaking through the restraint and ascending in to his full powered form, he lashed back, disregarding his broken limb as dead weight.

The fight that ensued was quick, violent, and ended with only a single victor.

MT fell to the ground, his body covered in bruises, his golden power that had finally peeked out collapsed in to him. His energy level's were destroyed, his life force hanging on by barely a thread.

The combined warrior stared down at him as he split back in to the two warriors, looking at the youth with care filled eyes. Moving over to a panel in the wall, the Prince opened it, showing a stock pile of small green beans, taking one and moving back to the youth, he forced it inside of his mouth, making him eat it slowly.

Goku sighed as he sensed MT's power returning, stronger than before, but finally calm. Looking to Vegeta, he nodded at him, before the two carried the youth out of the room, and back up to the world upstairs.

When the youth finally opened his dark blue eyes, he stared at the ceiling, the fight that he had just been in what felt like moments before forcing him to cringe. He had been trounced soundly, but he was fine with it. He could feel his body relax fully, something that hadn't happened in a long while, and slowly, a smile crept across his lips.

"Morning." The soft, gentle voice made him turn, looking up at his blonde beauty. The smile reaching his eyes after what felt like a life time as he took her in.

"Morning." He replied in barely a whisper, taking her in. Her black t-shirt promoting a band they both liked, Bon Jovi, and the short denim skirt atop of black legging's, her hair hung loose in a single pony tail.

Slowly shifting in to a sitting position, the hybrid let out a slow breath, as he looked to the window, the city bustling in the background beyond the reach of the back yard of the building.

"Are you feeling better now?" Her voice was gentle, almost worried in a way. He couldn't but let a soft sigh escape his lips.

"Much. I guess dad really knew what to do." He turned to look at her, a small spark in his eyes. "Ermm.." He suddenly felt all his teenage years, his hormones, everything that he'd suppressed because of having to fight, flood his senses as he took in the woman before him. Her head tilted to one side, as if beckoning him to talk more, her gentle blue eyes staring in to his darker ones.

The lump in his throat made it hard for him to swallow, but he managed, somehow. "Would..." He took a deep breath, his voice sounded pathetic, but he pushed on. He'd faced the Androids, he'd faced Cell, he could talk to a woman, damnit! "Would you like to go out this Saturday?" He closed his eyes, his voice sounded strained even to his ears, and he missed the bright smile that flitted across her lips, and the slight blush that came to her cheeks.

He was finally asking her out, not as part of the group, but together, alone.

"Sure." It was just above a whisper, and he smiled, opening his eyes as a faint blush sneaked along his cheeks as he looked at her. Strands of golden hair fell across her eyes as she looked down, her hands playing with themselves.

Reaching out with a hand, he slowly lifted her head, and brushed her hair aside, smiling warmly at her. "Its a date then." He'd sealed the deal, and the blush that filled both their cheeks was making them glad they were alone.

The weekend was slow to arrive, and MT found his mind now focused on two things. Making his life better here, and the date with Marron. He managed to settle down, and focus on making a life for himself in this time after nearly a year had passed, he worked for his mother, while also beginning to learn the full ins and outs of the R&D department, taking after his mother truly.

Finally, after what felt like months, but had only been a week, Saturday finally strolled around.

Checking himself over one last time in the mirror inside of his bedroom, the youth took himself in, his copy chuckling at him from the door way as their sister fussed over his outfit of choice.

It was simple attire, a deep blue short-sleeved shirt that, apparently, brought out his eyes, and complimented his hair, or so his sister had said. A pair of black jeans fastened with a belt, the buckle that of an eagle, finished his pants off. Clean black shoes finished his outfit, yet his sister erm-ed and ahh-ed over something that was apparently 'missing' from the outfit.

"AH-HA! She leapt back, and then headed for her other brother's room, ignoring the protests that were shot her way as she pulled open a drawer, making an appalled face at the contents before grabbing a box. Closing the drawer gingerly, she moved away from it, as if afraid she might catch something.

"Kami, Trunks, couldn't he be like a normal guy and keep your porn under your mattress or something?" The comment was said with disgust as her real brother blushed beet red, and caused MT to laugh, breaking off some of his nerves at last.

Moving over to her part brother, she opened the box, and pulled out a chain with a pendant on the end, it was of a sword as dark as night wrapped in a rose. She smiled as she fastened it around his neck and stood back, nodding her head.

"Trunks never wore it, despite it being a birthday present from me, so you can have it." She smiled, and sent a side long glare at the aforementioned brother who gulped just a little too loudly.

Smiling at the brother and sister, he looked in to the mirror and felt ready. "Thanks guys." Turning to them, he grinned, ruffling Bra's straight blue hair, before dashing out of the room, Trunks following after him because of the verbal abuse being hurled from the young woman's mouth.

With a grin to his near clone, MT darted one way, while he went the other, MT heading for the front where the car he had arranged to borrow from his mother was waiting.

As he slowed his pace to a walk, he felt his nerves wrapping around his gut, and he longed for a sparring session, even a fight, just to avoid the nerves. But, he knew it wouldn't happen.

Taking a deep breath as he went outside, he saw the car of his choice waiting at the curb, his father leaning against the hood as he looked at him.

"You look good." Those three words were about as good as he was going to get any time soon from him, and the lavender haired youth smiled as the Prince threw the keys to him. "Don't scratch it." The words were a threat veiled in pleasantries, which translated to: "So much as a knick, and I'll make what happened before look like a walk in the park."

Gulping and nodding his head to his father, the hybrid watched as he pushed off, walking away to his own woman. MT let a shaky breath escape his lips once more as he slid in to the car, his stomach doing its own fight inside of him at the prospect of still not having gotten to the girl yet.

Starting up the car and shifting in to drive, he moved off, heading across town to the place her family stayed during school time.

Passing by street signs, he finalised the plans he had made over the course of the week, running through them in his head to keep himself calm. Pick up Marron, compliment her outfit, greet her parents, escort to the car, head to the restraint with a table booked for two at the docks, enjoy a pleasant meal, and _try_ to dance. Make sure not to step on her feet, and impress her like mom taught me. Ask if she wants to see a movie, or just take a stroll along the pier, if latter time it right for sunset, then escort her home.

Nodding his head, he parked the car in front of the complex, he took another deep breath as he climbed out of the car and headed for her family's door.

Pressing the bell, he fidgeted while he waited for the door, tugging at his shirt, and itching to undo the top few buttons some more because he felt like he was suffocating. His mind suddenly started screaming at him to run for all he was worth as he felt a presence moving towards the door, his body standing stock still, and his heart pounding in his ears. He needed to go. This was a mistake. This was—

His thoughts fled him, and his heart stilled for but a moment as the door opened, and his breath froze in his lungs.

Why did he want to run? Was it because of this beauty standing before him?

Her smile was ever preset, a blush seeped across her cheeks, highlighting the faint amount of makeup that brought out her icy blue eyes, and heightened her cheek bones. Her white top with flowers decorated from shoulder to waist announced her curves as it hugged to her frame. A flowing dress whispered against her elegant legs, tanned, yet he rarely saw them bare like this. Her neck was home to a beautiful slender chain, christened with a clear diamond in a simple brace. Her hair, normally held in a pony tail, or plaits, was loose, flowing down to her shoulders in gracefully waves.

"Beautiful..." The word escaped his lips, yet he only heard it in his head, her blush heightened as her smile became more shy, the only notice he had spoken aloud. Clearing his suddenly dry throat, he smiled softly to her, the ever present ice blue eyes of her watchful mother standing along the hall way watching sternly.

"Thank you, MT." Her voice, like always, was gentle, like a warm summers breeze. He smiled at her as he bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Standing, he nodded towards her mother.

"Eighteen, a pleasure to meet you again." He offered a slight bow in her direction, and a slight smirk slipped on to her lips, nodding her head.

"Take care of her tonight, Trunks." She spoke with a commanding voice laced in deadly beauty, he knew it's many different threats, and nodded his head, blushing slightly. It also told the young adults that tonight, he was Trunks, not MT.

Taking his now girlfriends hand in his, he guided her out of the apartment, the door closing behind them from the android as he led her to the car outside. There was little to talk about, but the air was comfortable, with only a slight tension of friends becoming something more.

As the hybrid helped her in to the car, she offered another one of her reserved smiles that made him smile back. He honestly thought there was nothing better than seeing that smile.

He drove with care, the time filled with gentle words, and the looks that both sent each other, helping to build the small amount of tension in to the building of romance, where words weren't needed.

As he parked up at the restaurant, the pair climbed out, smiling over the roof of the car at one another as the fresh sea air assaulted their senses. Moving around to the front of the vehicle, the hybrid found his hand no longer cold, it was wrapped softly in the delicate hand of the blonde beside him.

Smiling down at her, he was amazed at just how petite she was, a graceful mix of both her father and mother. The pair headed in to the restaurant and were guided to their table.

The meal was splendid, and their talk was light, most of it spent just smiling at one another with thoughts of how the other looked. It was a pleasant evening over dinner.

During the lull in their talk between the main course and their possible dessert, the band played a fetching piece of music, one he wasn't afraid to dance to, and Trunks smiled at the blonde before him, standing and offering her hand, he spoke in his most charming voice, with a hint of jest to his words as he spoke the most clichéd words he knew.

"May I have this dance, fair maiden?" His efforts were reward with a tinkling laugh that made his insides melt, and his eyes dance with joy.

"You may, kind sir." She spoke with her most stuck up poise possible, and the pair smiled widely as he escorted her to the dance floor.

The dance was simple, slow and melodic. His hands resting softly at her waist, much like his mother had preached to him about having to do when she taught him, and hers wrapped around his neck, resting against his shoulders softly.

They swayed slowly to the music, and smiled at one another, the world falling in to darkness around them as they moved as if nothing else mattered except each other.

"You look beautiful, tonight." He spoke, and earned a smile in reward, her lips brushing against his cheek in a soft kiss.

"You look very dashing, yourself, Trunks." Her voice was gentle, reserved just for the two of them, and he smiled in return, leaning his head down and kissing her cheek in return.

They danced like that for a further two songs before slowly breaking apart, smiling and moving back to their seat, many hushed whispers echoed around the room as people observed the young couple.

As he helped her in to her seat, the hybrid marvelled at how his life had turned around. From fighting an impossible future, to dancing the night away with a woman he was infatuated with.

Their time in the restaurant drew to a close and they moved from their table, stomachs full, and hand in hand. As they exited from the doors, he turned to her.

"The next part is your choice, a walk, or a movie?" She looked up at him, and then looked around the beautiful scenery around them.

"A walk would be nice." Grinning, she then pulled on his arm, drawing them towards the beach that was near by.


	2. Chapter 2

The days following the events of that Saturday night were brilliant and damning in the same breath.

The new couple were fawned over by the women of the large family of friends, and MT himself found the men trying to corner him in to giving details, especially the younger boys Trunks and Goten.

It was during an easy day in the R&D division, when class had let out, that they finally managed it.

"MT!" The sudden call of his name made his head snap up, just as the hands of Trunks and Goten landed firmly on each of his shoulders, essentially pinning him to the chair.

"Hey buddy!" Goten beamed down at him, the smile showing, for all intents and purposes, he was just glad to see a friend. But the gleam in his eyes, which was mimicked in Trunks' made the youth sweat.

"Looks like you're finished for the day," Trunks spoke, barely allowing the future hybrid to get a word in edge ways, "so lets say we go for a nice, guys only, drink?"

As MT raised his hands, to point out that he wasn't even close to finishing the daily report, he found the hands that were on his shoulders, now underneath, and pulling him over towards the door on his cotton wheelie chair.

"Guys... GUYS!" Pulling his arms free just as they were reaching the threshold of the room that the hybrid wiggled free. The other two stopped and stared at him, those gleams in their eyes still present, with a new hint that if he tried to flee, stop them for anything stupid, or use some type of excuse, he would be in pain. Sighing loudly, the youth pulled off his lab coat, a simple dark blue colour, showing his difference from being a normal scientist in the building, and then putting it on the chair, before shoving it over to his desk.

"Fine..." He was resigned to his fate, and the pair grinned, grabbed his arms, and began to drag him once more out of the door, and then out of the building.

The trip was a short hop, skip and jump later, as the trio arrived at a pub called O'Neil's, run by an old greying ex-US Air Force Colonel, the place was good business, especially with it situated so close to Capsule Corp., and being on good terms with the resident hard ass Vegeta.

As the trio walked in, they were welcomed with the usual smell of lingering tobacco, alcohol, and the sweet scent of food. Smiling over towards the owner of the bar, the trio moved to what had become dubbed as their usual table, situated in a corner, it was a round table, which allowed for most of their friends to get in around it.

The grey haired man walked over to the trio, four drinks in hand, and settled himself on a chair opposite the longer haired lavender man. It was strange when he first saw him, but after being pulled aside, threatened to be turned in to Vegeta's personal punching bag for a day, a threat which had been carried over to his staff, he was informed of the mild secret.

"So, how was the big date, MT?" O'Neil was the one to ask, grinning from ear to ear as MT was taking a drink, threatening to nearly blow it out of his nose at the sudden question. The set of smirks pointed in his direction from the other table occupants made him wonder why he bothered.

"Kami, alright!" Sighing as he sat back in the seat, he took a deep breath, thinking over how Saturday night had ended. Taking another sip of his drink, the smile on his lips led all the others to think along the same lines, _'boy he had a lucky night!'_.

"It started easily enough, picked her up, complimented her outfit, greeted the folks, ya know... Typical stuff you do when you pick up your date for the first time..." He squirmed slightly in his seat and the patronizing glares sent his way at the useless information, and they had been joined by one of O'Neil's employee's, Daniel Jackson. Daniel was a strange one, even by their groups standards. He had the air of your typical geek, but had served with Jack O'Neil for some years. The whole pub was run by fellow ex-comrade's in some shape or form.

Shaking his head at the sudden appearance, MT resumed his talk, falling slightly in to the memory of it all.

"We went to that restaurant by the ocean, had a lovely meal and danced..."

_~Flashback~_

"A walk would be nice." Grinning, she then pulled on his arm, drawing them towards the beach that was nearby.

He followed after her with a smile on his lips, and they walked along the sandy dunes, taking their shoes and socks off, and in the case of MT, rolling his trousers up, to walk with the surf running between their toes.

The moon, although not full, was clear, bathing their walk in perfection, without a soul in sight as they moved further from the car.

Their fingers laced together, and they enjoyed the peaceful walk among the sand and water, the soft caw's of the birds echoing across the area. A short water fight broke out, kicking water and small bits of sand at each other from the surf, and their laughter rang in to the night.

It felt perfect, in the eyes of MT. He had laughed many times with his friends, of course he had, but right now, this moment, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and the thoughts of his past life fully turned to memories, bathing in the chance to live with this glorious girl in his life.

If the chance arose for him to return, he honestly doubted he would take it.

As they walked and talked about nothing, time flowed around the couple in to a haze that left them startling when one of their phones chimed midnight.

"Guess I gotta get you home." His words drifted on the wind, and she could both hear and see the mild disdain at the notion.

"I'm afraid so," the smile that lifted her lips caused him to smile back, and he slowly pulled her close to his body. She fit so perfectly, despite being smaller then he was, he softly rested his cheek against the top of her head as they held one another.

It was as she pulled her head back and stared up at him that he looked down, gazing in to her soft, warm blue eyes. Their heads leaned closer, and their lips softly touched. As first kisses go, it was gentle, no rushing, and with the promise of many more to come. Slowly moving back from the kiss, he smiled at her, before noticing something and blushed slightly.

She tilted her head in askance of him, her eyes full of questions. A sheepish look spread across his face before he pointed down, her gaze following, not to his crotch, but to the ground... Which was at least five feet below them.

Her tinkling laughter echoed in to the night as he drifted them both back down to the ground, and escorted her back to his car.

The drive back to her families apartment was peaceful, their hands locked together over the gear stick, and exchanging simple, peaceful smiles at one another. As they arrived at the set of flats, he stopped short of the buildings entrance, unsure if he was to continue with her or not.

Understanding his hesitation, she smiled, before hugging him once more. "Thank you for a beautiful night, Trunks." Her smile melted shortly after as they shared another kiss, this time with MT keeping them flat on the ground.

As they parted, he smiled at her, and brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "No, thank you for making the night so beautiful." He earned himself a blush and a soft smack on the arm before they parted ways, he making sure she walked in to the building and into the lift without any troubles, before moving back to the car...

_~Flashback End~_

"That's it?" Jack was the one who spoke, and as MT focused his eyes, he saw that the table had acquired another one of Jack's members of staff, who simple smacked him over the back of the head. "What?" He looked affronted, and tried to maintain a form of dignity, but the laughter of everyone else caused it to fail as he huffed.

"I thought it was very romantic, MT." The words belong to the new comer, Samantha Carter, or just Sam. Ex-Major from the USAF, she had short blonde hair, and seemed to be the only one able to keep Jack from making too much of an arse of himself.

"Yeah, I mean as first date's go, that was very sweet of you." Daniel spoke next, smiling at the lavender haired boy who blushed under the mixed praise.

"At least I know why Eighteen seemed to be in such a snit, and why you kept disappearing whenever she was coming over..." Trunks smirked at his mirror self.

The eyes seemed to drift over to Goten, waiting for his bit of input, but he seemed to have lost himself in a daze. A couple of snaps of the fingers brought him out of his dreams and he smiled the trade mark smile of his family.

"Ehehe... Sorry... I guess I got caught up in it all..." He smiled at MT, offering a big thumbs up.

"What are you guys planning for your next date?" Sam asked, sipping from her own drink, their table had slowly amassed a decent amount of glasses from the length of the story, and the flow of newcomers bringing over fresh drinks.

Taking his time with swallowing his mouthful of alcohol, the hybrid sat back, thinking. Finally, he sighed slightly before looking up at her, and then the rest of the table. "No idea, we've spoken over the phone since, but we've not arranged for another date." The nod of approval from Daniel and Jack over this method was profound, but for once didn't earn either of them a smack from Sam.

"Wise choice, you guys were good friends before hand, so it'll take a bit of time to go from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, and to let it sink in." Jack spoke with an air of wisdom which made the youths stare at him in shock. "What, you think I've ever had it happen?" He grinned at them, raising his eye brows, which did earn him a smack from Sam. "What?" He grumped as she grinned at him, before looking around the room.

"Guess we had better get to work, unlike these skivers, the rest of CC has finished for the night." Sam got up from the table, took as many glasses as she could carry, and bid the trio farewell before heading off to the bar, Daniel soon following suit with the remainder of the glasses. Jack, smirking at them, winked, and left with their finished glasses.

The trio from there, split up and went off on their separate ways, Goten heading to his home to do homework, Trunks going to do his own, and MT to finish up the report for his mother, lest a frying pan found his head.. Honestly, his mother spent too much time around Chi-Chi!

The following days fell into a standard routine for MT, getting up, doing his morning exercise routine, a shower, then off to work at the R&D. After filing the end of day reports, he'd then head back to his room, take another shower, and then stare longingly at his phone, or making the phone call himself, to call Marron. A perk from their previous investments, and with sharing a home with Bra, was he knew when she would be swamped with homework or not.

Afterward their hour, sometimes hours, long phone call, they'd each go for their family dinner's, afterward's, MT would engage with his father over a set series of training exercises, which the Prince had devised and cooked up, to help build the youths power levels up, and also how to better control them. His once unrefined powers wrought by war became finely tuned at long last, and also allowed for some actual father/son bonding time.

The only change in his plan's was on Friday, when his mother held the weekly head of department meeting's, and he'd sit in the back, watching how his current head worked, and many eyes moving to him with a mix of disdain and impressiveness. It wasn't ever a 24 year old that managed to come up with sound theories on not just temporal movement, but also minor space movement too.

Sure, he had used his mothers idea's and theories, hell, even her formulas, but his current mother didn't mind.

It was also that night he found himself booked for both hell and heaven on earth...

"Hey Trunks, are you busy tomorrow?" Marron's soft voice filled the speaker of his phone, and he smiled once more, they'd been talking for nearly twenty minutes, and he raised a brow at her question.

"Not really, Sunday I'm spending with dad and Other Trunks training, why?" He shifted slightly on his bed, sitting up more fully.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me tomorrow..." She trailed off, she always did that when it came to asking something, never sure if she was pushing her luck or not, he found it cute in a way, but then it struck him.

Shopping. **Clothes** shopping. Every man's nightmare, and his girlfriend had just asked him to go. He'd already said he was free, he had no way to escape, but then... Marron going clothes shopping... Marron wearing new outfits for him to decide...

"Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?" The words flew out of his mouth as fast as he could get them without sounding like complete nonsense.

He could hear the smile in her voice as she said to meet him at the mall at twelve.

Both Trunks and his father, upon first hearing of his predicament, gave sombre looks, and encouraged Bulma to make more food than usual, for it would be his last meal, and offering the some special sake which was kept around.

Bulma just smacked Vegeta over the head, told Trunks to shut up or he can go shopping with his own girlfriend as well, and then finishing it off with a well-placed threat of shutting up, or cooking for themselves.

MT had never laughed so hard at their stricken reactions.

As the day started, he contemplated doing like he had before, spending hours deciding what to wear, before just putting on a simple blue shirt and jeans. He was dressed, and, taking the car again, was off to meet Marron at the mall.

He arrived with a few minutes to spare, and stood around the main entrance, the security guards took to watching him, and a few of the other teens, that loitered around the entrance area.

Marron arrived, getting dropped off thankfully by her father, who beamed over at MT, exchanged a farewell with his daughter, before heading off. The two teens hugged, and exchanged a brief chaste kiss before heading in the mall, the guards relaxed their stare at him for that, before watching the other teens like hawks.

They started with the promise of getting a bite to eat after the shopping, and MT found himself smiling at the girls enthusiastic bouncing at the promise of getting some of the new clothes in the summer sales.

Going from shop to shop, he found himself happy to be a man, and even happier to be with his girlfriend.

Other men in the shops looked ready to throttle the next assistant, but he enjoyed it all, seeing her trying on new tops, trousers, shorts, and a blushing Marron wearing a short skirt. All of it was a build up, of course, though he never knew it.

They moved from one shop to another, and the young warrior took to browsing the men's section of the store while his girlfriend went off to fetch a few things she just _had_ to try or buy.

It was as he was called over to take his place as dutiful boyfriend, to appraise his girlfriend of her clothing choice, that he found out why this trip was also known as heaven, and the other men here seemed more than happy to wait for their spouses.

She disappeared in to the changing room, and appeared wearing an arrangement of tops, shorts, more longer skirts, before finally making the hybrid's heart stop.

She stepped from the changing room, blushing all the while, wearing a yellow bikini that was close to the same colour as her hair, but with heart shaped patterns in a lavender colour that was so much like his own hair. His mouth ran dry, and his heart stopped as he stared at her. His silence and single focus was enough to renew the girls spirit as she smiled at him, before spinning around, and moving back in to the changing room, the imprint of her full breasts moulding to the top, long slender legs flowing on forever, and her firm, pert buttocks was one that would appear in many, many, of his dreams for years to come.

They finally left the store, and he found his heart had resumed beating, and after she played with her own personal dress up doll, himself, they had many bags, most of which he had volunteered to carry, which earned him a peck on the cheek for being such a kind gentleman.

They ate in the food hall, both selecting from different menu's, and meeting at a table. They enjoyed the meal while discussing their other plans for the weekend, and how she was finding her classes, and how she was going to study for her end of term exams from next week onwards.

The day began winding down, and the duo headed off to the car park, loading their bags in to the boot of MT's car, they drove once more to Marron's home, and he could no longer avoid the seemingly pleasant Android when he helped her take the bags upstairs.

Krillin was happy that his daughter had such a good time, and that MT had paid out more than his fair share of the shopping. Eighteen on the other hand was all smiles, having an animated chat with her daughter over the clothes that were on sale, and helping her daughter unpack her shopping, MT forbidden to enter the bedroom.

It was as he was leaving that, instead of Marron going to walk him out, then Eighteen offered to do so. She knew her husband, and while strong, he lacked the will power to be intimidating.

"So tell me, Trunks," her words made him freeze as they rode the lift down, and he gulped loudly. "What are your intentions for my daughter?"

He turned to look at her fully, he knew what power was held inside of her lithe frame, and despite being the source of Marron's looks, he couldn't help but see the super-imposed image of the machine from the future waiting for him to make a mistake, to draw his blood, and end his life.

"I don't know." He spoke the three words that every parent actually prefers hearing, it was the honest truth. "I want to see where things take us, I mean... She's the one thing that's managed to keep me rooted to the present, to the life that I have a chance to live here. Its... Shameful, in a way, that even if given the chance to go back to my own time, I doubt I would. Not if I had to live a life where she wasn't there, to be the light that shines in the darkness that I've lived in..." All of a sudden, he felt raw, and far too open for comfort. He had always been reclusive, it had been a problem his mother had pointed out to him far too often in the past, taking his burdens and bottling them up deep inside.

It was admitting out loud to his deepest feelings that left him so open, and unprepared, for the hug which the machine gave him.

"I understand." Her words were soft, and he nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, and hugging her slightly back, before moving away as the doors opened. He bid her a goodbye, before fleeing from the elevator and into the car so fast he had to have used his powers.

Taking deep, steady breaths in the vehicle, feeling somehow safer in it, he shook his head. Why did he suddenly tell her that?

Because she was impartial to his life as a whole? Because she could feel the redeeming qualities of living a life that was coated in darkness of one form or another and being freed from it?

Whatever it was, a part of him wished he never had. It was one thing to have deep conversations with his father, but a completely different thing to have one with a being who had spent so much of his life being an enemy.

The following day fell in to the sync of the rest of the coming month, where his time with Marron was short lived, and he spent many a night instead sparring with his father while she studied for exams. Occasionally, she would visit, and both he and his sister would help her study, sometimes even venturing to O'Neil's to take a break from it all, and enlisting the brain power of Sam to help understand maths and science equations.

Work seemed to list by, very few new machines were being produced, but some of the higher end projects were coming along amazingly. Especially one, his mother was adamant to work on with his aid to get running. A functioning teleporter that would allow someone to travel to another planet in sheer seconds. It was based around Goku's technique, the Instant Transmission, and she had taken as many readings from it all as she could get through the years, before putting all into a working technical project.

Otherwise, his life fell in to a dull flow of time, waiting for his girlfriend to finish her exams.

Finally, after a month of helping her, and fighting his baser urges for the chance to pounce on her as he saw her laying on his bed, studying hard away one day after work, the hybrid waited for her outside of the college gates.

The sun was shining down on the streets, and the hybrid was glad for a simple surprise he had managed to keep from his girl, he'd been licensed to ride. He struck an imposing figure, resting against a red and black bike. Unlike most guys with bikes, he chose not to go with a leather jacket, and the beaming sun graced against his deep red skating shirt, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses as he watched the other people in the class file out.

He saw Goten pulling up in Bra's car, she'd allowed him, under penalty of castration, to bring it back to her in one piece, and with his and Marron's bags in the boot. The lie had already been spun, all they needed to do was keep it up. Thankfully, Vegeta had grinned a sly smile, said MT and Trunks were off training for that night and training the next day.

The younger of the two hybrids grinned over at the lavender haired man, and MT couldn't help but allow a smirk to play on his lips. Already girls were whispering while staring at him, and people were trying to act like they were the leader of the pack. It was enough to make him laugh.

Marron exited the building, all smiles at finally completing her exams. She stopped short when she spotted her boyfriend standing against a bike, exuding an air that told anyone that if they spoke to him, they'd fry. She shook her head, her blonde locks trailing in the light breeze. Only spending time with Vegeta would give him that look.

A new spring in her step, she slipped through the crowd, and moved towards him. Many broke out in to whispered hushes, some calling her a skank.

One voice even broke the murmurs with a cry of "WHORE!" That caused everyone to still at the sudden spark of power that leapt across the hybrids features, his eyes zeroing in on the being responsible.

He was saved paperwork by Bra slapping the cheerleader, before heading to her own spouse, winking over at the other couple.

"See ya at the beach, MT!" Bra's voice was filled with laughter as Goten swooped her up, spun her around, kissed her, and then slipped her into the car. MT and Marron couldn't help but to chuckle at the display, before engaging in their own hug, and the crowd dispersing rapidly.

The couple relaxed in the calming embrace as they stood there, and the hybrid kisses her forehead softly, before appraising his girlfriends looks fully. She had, knowingly, picked wearing three quarter length trousers for the warm day, and a light pink top, he smiled down at her, she kissed his chin.

"How were the exams?"

"Oh, they were fine. That extra study time with Sam was a real boon on the science front." She smiled up at him before disengaging their hug, moving to appraise the bike. "Since when did you get a bike though, mister?" Her tone was playful, despite the attempt at it being threatening.

"I thought I'd surprise you, besides..." He moved behind her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. "It's all mine, no having to worry about dad moaning at me, and besides, you forget who runs the R&D department, and thus has access to tech which isn't even official." He grinned, kissing her cheek as he then pressed a button located just under the speedometer, moving slowly backwards with her in his arms, the bike shuddered, before collapsing into a puff of smoke.

As the dust settled, a car stood waiting for them instead, it was nearly identical to the car that Vegeta owned, apart from some minor details which showed it to be MT's. One of which, was instead of the sheer black paint job, a sleek royal blue with curving strands of blonde paint rolled across the frame.

The blonde woman smiled, MT moving around her to open the car door for her. Kissing her cheek as she slid in, he closed the door and hurried around to the other side, before the duo set off for their meeting point with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun bathed the beach for miles around, the group of young adults sat bathing in the blissful sight of the sun setting, the glow of the fire they'd built, and the tents they had erected nearby.

The girls spoke animatedly about their end of year exams, and about their choices of now either going to university or joining the cogs of work. The boys listened with interest, pointing out what they think they should go for.

The couples were split apart by long logs of drift wood that had dried out, Bra and Goten, Pan and Trunks, and Marron and MT. All six of them had survived nearly two long years together as a group, and it would be a shame when work finally clutched a hold of them all.

Goten, despite his boyish charm, had gone on to University, but unlike his brother who studied to be a teacher, had went on to study law, although he still had one more year left, he was already looking at internship's from many firms.

Bra, now that she had finished college, was debating on the pro's and con's of either following him so they could one day run their own firm, or going into business. Her flair for shopping was well known, and countless shop owners' knew her by looks alone.

Trunks had started to take a more pro-active role in helping his mother at Capsule Corp., the family business; although she kept pushing at him that he didn't have to.

Pan had the more bleaker option if she went for the family business, her grandfather, Mr. Satan, was toying with the idea of retiring, and entrusting the Dojo's runnings to his grand-daughter. Personally, she wanted to take a tour of the world for a year, and was trying to swing Trunks around for the same taste.

Marron, she wanted to become a nurse, so she would be going off to University, and hopefully get a job while going through it. She had already been accepted into one of the more prestigious nursing schools around and was anxious to get underway, while at the same time dreading it.

The group sat, watching as the light slowly faded away, and the dreaded waiting game began, to see who would be the first to cave; the first to crave.

Bra and Goten fidgeted, words being whispered into each other's ears, before the bluenette finally snapped. She stood abruptly, smiled at her brothers and her friends, before dragging the poor hybrid with her into one of the tents pitched up.

Trunks and Pan followed shortly after, leaving the young couple alone on the beach, and being glad that the tents they had brought had been CC designed. Made of a versatile fabric, and interwoven with strands of carbon fibre, it was remarkably able to keep sound from crossing passed, and keep most light locked in, making it hard to even see shadows.

MT and Marron settled against one another, with her sat between his legs and her back against his toned chest. He loved this, his arms wrapped around her, her mere presence brought him a sense of peace that was brilliant. Leaning his head down, he nuzzled softly at her neck, watching and listening to the crashing waves off at the horizon.

Her head tilted to the side, exposing more of her neck, and he resisted the urge, the urge to oh so badly mark her as his own. Time spent with his father had been profitable on more than just keeping him in shape, he had learnt about his heritage, how when it came time, he would mark his mate, claiming her as his own.

It had been embarrassing at first to have _'The Talk'_ in the presence of his other self, until it got in to the details of how Saiya-jin's mated. Both paid strict attention to this, knowing it would happen to them.

She felt his body stiffen slightly at the sudden exposure of her slender neck, her hand slowly traced up his arm, making his body melt, relaxing under her tender caresses. He had worn a short sleeved shirt, and the feel of her nails softly ghosting along his flesh made his body shiver.

"Its ok." She turned her head slowly, her fingers lacing in his hair to keep him looking at her. Tender blue eyes met, and they leaned closer, kissing deeply.

It was so much more different than their normal kisses, no longer born with the fruits of sole love, but with a mix of passion, lust and love, all rolled into one. Her fingers tightened into his scalp, and his tongue brushed against her lips, his fingers tracing circles slowly against her abdomen.

As his tongue retreated, it was suddenly met with the intoxicating taste of pure Marron. So many flavours danced across his tongue, and he craved for more.

They pulled back from the kiss, eyes half lidded, and stared at one another, her body pressed tighter against his and he understood her message loud and clear.

A surge of energy, and the sudden disappearance of the flames of their fire was the only warning to her before the world outside vanished. When it came back into focus, she was inside of the tent they had dubbed as theirs, and he was in front of her, lips locked once again against hers.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and the hybrid felt his body fill with the fires of passion as he swallowed her voice, claiming such noises as his and his alone to hear.

Fingers traced over one another's body, yes, they had petted, groped, and felt one another up, but never before like this. Never before with the desire to go further, to consummate themselves.

They broke from the kiss once more, her soft pink lips parted as gasps of breath escaped them, his lips descended down her jaw, kissing a loving trail along her tender flesh. Her held tilted to the side, exposing her neck once more to him, and he kissed at that succulent flesh, her whimpers of desire fuelled him as he felt her fingers grasping at his shirt.

So many thoughts flooded her mind, and at the front, back and in-between of them was him. Her Trunks. Her nails dug at his buttons, trying to unfasten them with deft moves, taken from steady practice, before finally giving up, she sought an opening, her nails catching against his skin which caused a gentle bite to seal on her neck. A pleasure filled gasp of shock was her man's reward, the buttons were scattered as she pulled the garment apart with force.

Trunks knew, he needed to back down. His teeth hadn't broken skin, but Kami did he want to. As his shirt was pulled apart, he found his excuse. Pulling back, he leaned back as he stared at her face, her lust filled eyes spurned the fire inside of him for more. Pulling her close to him, he once more clashed his lips against hers, fighting the lovers dance with their tongues.

His nimble fingers slipped around her waist, pulling at her light pink top, exposing below it her bra, blue with white polka dots, and completed with cherries splattered across it. He loved it, it reminded him of her taste, like all the juicy berries she loved to eat. His lips parted from hers, lowering down to kiss at the exposed flesh.

Her body shivered from his deft touches, and she let out a gasping moan once his lips managed to descend to her breasts. He knew just where to touch, just how to apply pressure. It was like he had been born and raised a lover, not a fighter. She felt the desire inside of her rolling like a torrential wave, begging to be unleashed, and as her nails raked through his hair, across his broad shoulders, she knew today she would get so much more.

The tender kisses he had been applying to her mounds had alternated between open butterfly kisses and ghosting trails where his lips barely touched her flesh. The goose bumps he could see springing to life in his wake weren't from the cold, and he was amazed at how her body responded to his ministrations. Raising his fingers, he unhooked the back of her bra, his fingers raking across her back, and working against her tense muscles as his teeth caught the cherry top at the middle of her bra.

He looked up at her, her head tilting down to stare at him as he slowly pulled the garment away, her breath came in ragged, short breaths, and her body arched against the cold hair slipping against her breasts. She saw his eyes dart back to her now fully exposed breasts, saw the lust burn deep in his eyes, as he licked his lips.

Her moan had already escaped her lips as his tongue danced across the sensitive flesh of her pert nipples, her body tensing and pressing more of the mound against his face, his right hand trailing from her back to massage and tease her other exposed breast.

Looking up at her, his beautiful blonde goddess, he could only marvel at how she looked, even now, flushed with lust, she was gorgeous, she was his. His hand at her back moved to the front, his mouth moving to her other breast and tending to the nipple there, his now free hand roaming south, undoing the string that held her three-quarter lengths up.

Before he'd even finished, he suddenly felt her fingers at his head, pushing him backwards.

He looked up in worry, afraid he'd gone too far, his body relaxed, and she pushed him back hard, making him fall on to his back.

"Marron...?" The word ghosted from his lips as she descended on him, his shirt had fallen from his shoulders in the fall, and lay at his elbows, he could only gasp at the sudden feeling of her lips against his bare, toned chest. The smooth texture of her lips was nothing like that of the finest shirts he owned, and the delicate slip of her tongue against his own nipples made his muscles twitch and his back arch.

She smiled deeply, tasting her lover like he had tasted her, his body was flushed with heat and lust, and she could feel his burning desire against her thigh as she pressed her own body against his. Their shared moan escaped at the same time, bodies twisting together for more contact.

He was hers, never would he be anyone else's. He was her god, a better specimen of a male body would be hard pressed to find in her books, and he had all the gentleness and caring of a true gentleman.

As he felt her fingers unfastening his belt buckle, his hand shot out, and pulled her head up to his, kissing her with a burning desire that soared through him and into her. A moan slipped from their mouths together as her hand pressed against his bulge, her deft fingers seeking to free her prize from its cursed confines.

Parting from her lips, he watched as she smiled coyly down at him before her head descended south. The sudden demand for his hips to raise was an impulse he obliged, and he suddenly found himself naked except for his shirt, which was held only by one arm as he watched her.

He was by no means large or small, but to her, he was perfect. Her fingers trailed against the stiff rod of flesh, and his body tensed and shivered under her gaze. A smile quirked her puffy lips as she looked at him through her eye lashes.

Trailing her nails gently against his tender skin, she tilted her head, strands of her golden hair brushing deftly across the tip of his member and he groaned, his head lolling backwards before the ministrations suddenly stopped.

Rolling his head forward, he panted for breath before he saw her eyes, sparkling in the light of their torch. "Don't look away, or I'll stop..." Her words echoed around the small confines, was only answered by an audible gulp. A hasty nod from his head followed as she slowly lowered her head, her innocent looking eyes staring up at him.

He fought his body, resisted the urge with so much power he was afraid his body would erupt in the candescent fire of it. Her breath was the first true feeling that flooded his senses, his eyes never closed, he dared to blink, and he watched as her small, pink tongue slid from her lips, licking them slowly as she watched his eyes.

A whimper was her retort to the torture, and she smiled softly, innocently. Such a look was only deceived by what was between her face and his, his protruding member, twitching softly from her gentle breath sliding against it.

She leaned forward, and her tongue darted out, this time, licking slowly against his head. No longer could he fight the urge, he moaned loudly and his eyes rolled up, his head lolling backwards at the sheer pleasure a simple movement had exercised from his body.

Almost instantly, afraid of it ending, he rolled his head around to look at her, she smiled up at him again, and softly blew out of her mouth against the head, and then taking a deep breath.

His wide eyes watched as her lips parted, and gracefully slid his member inside of the warm cavern of her mouth. A strangled gasp come moan escaped his lips as he watched her blonde hair caress against his thighs as her teeth grazed against his tender flesh. Slowly, with deft movements from her tongue along the underside of his rod, she took him in, deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

He was afraid his eyes would pop out as he watched his rod disappear into her mouth, a little over half way and he shuddered and fought back the desire to thrust when he felt the back of her throat. A moan escaping his lips as his whole body trembled.

Slowly, almost like eating an ice cream, she pulled him from her mouth, her deft tongue rolling against his flesh, never did her eyes leave his and if she could, she would have smiled up at her boyfriend.

Trunks could barely contain the moan of loss as he was freed from her lips, only to gasp as her soft pink tongue ran the full length of the underside of his rod, shuddering at the feelings of pleasure, he could feel the muscles in his neck tensing even more to fight his head lolling back from the sheer pleasure. A hand reached out to her face, the appendage shaking with nerves and desire. She smiled as his fingers treaded through her blonde locks, nuzzling against his palm before slowly taking his rod back into her mouth.

She closed her eyes, taking him once more down to the half way point, and he shuddered, her eyes opening to look at him, he whimpered back down at her, and she nodded slightly, the movement causing a moan to escape his lips as her teeth rubbed softly against the flesh.

As she withdrew slowly, she rested with the head of his member inside of her lips, rolling her tongue around it, before descending once more, this time, his head lolled back, ad his moan was piercing as he slipped past the back of her mouth, and slowly entered her throat.

"Ohhhhhhh god..." His whole body shuddered, and he looked down at her, his muscles going weak as more and more of him slid away, until at last, her lips touched the base. His arms gave way at that point, and he gasped loudly at the pleasure fuelling through his body.

A contented hum rolled across his member, and he gasped once more, moaning through clenched teeth as his woman moved her head up and down, a gentle hum running from her throat to her lips, causing him pleasure that brought him ever closer.

Threading his fingers through her hair, coaxing her, reassuring her she was doing fine, he moaned as he fought to keep his hips still as she worked her magic.

It was soon, quicker than he thought, but he'd heard that the first time was always a quick thing for men, and he snapped his head up, staring down at her as his fingers tightened into a fist in her hair. She looked up at him in askance, before understanding dawned in her eyes.

Her lips moved with renewed vigour, no longer taking him all the way in, and instead focusing her attention on the tip of his member, urging him to fulfil himself.

"Oh god... Oh sweet god... Marron..." He gasped, watching her, his hips twitched and bucked slightly, and she hummed once again, and he sucked in a harsh breath, before moaning her name out slowly and loudly, his cream flowing into her mouth.

She moaned as he splashed inside of her mouth, sucking tightly as she swallowed his load.

As he calmed down from the rush, and his flow stopped, she smiled as she slowly let his rod go free from her lips with a pop that echoed in the tent.

Looking towards her boyfriend, her lover, she leant over and kissed him softly, deeply. The taste of his own seed on her tongue drove his mind wild. Wrapping his arms around her body and moving so she was under him, he began the slow process of trailing kisses down her body.

As his lips moved between her sumptuous breasts, he tilted his head to each side, placing a soft, delicate kiss on the pert flesh, his fingers finishing their previous job of unfastening her trousers. When he felt the string coming free, he looked up at her as he trailed ghostly kisses over her smooth abs, his hands caressing along her slender legs as he pushed the remains of her clothes off.

Moving back slightly to stare at his prize, his woman, his love, he marvelled at her beauty. Her flowing blonde hair now twisted and dishevelled, and no doubt his lavender locks in the same state. Her blazing blue eyes were filled with passion and love, and he shivered slightly as he watched her small pink tongue dart out of her lips, wetting them once more.

Before he allowed his animalistic part to take over, he parted her legs, and trailed soft kisses along her inner thighs, aiming for his single goal. Her whimpers of pleasure were music to his ears and with each one he would move forward just that touch more. As his fingers finally rested on her hips, they danced across her flesh, eliciting small moans of anticipation to rise from her throat.

His tongue danced across her trimmed hair, and the aroma of her centre hit him full force. His body shuddered hard, and he fought the Saiya-jin side of his blood and mind, telling him to dominate her there and then. As Trunks lowered his tongue, running the appendage around her moist core, he felt Marron's body shudder and groan at his teasing.

Gliding his fingers across the join of her thighs, the hybrid raised his lips to plant an open mouthed kiss against her bud of nerves. A moan rushed from his blonde goddess' mouth, the sudden pleasure of it making her body arch and her hips thrust up to his mouth. A slow smile spread across his lips as he placed another kiss, this time followed up with a flick of his tongue against her centre, another moan tearing free from her lips.

Finally relenting, a finger slid across her moist lips, before sliding slowly in to her tight confines, a moan escaping both of their mouths; hers at the pleasure, his at the tight feel of her clamping around his digit.

Slowly drawing his finger out, he busied his lips with planting sensual kisses around her folds, drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from her lips. His finger curved slightly, massaging the inside of her core with each thrust in and out of her, her moans raising in tempo and pitch.

Sliding his mouth once more down to her bundle of nerves, he began to practice something he'd heard from his friends that drove women wild. Using the tip of his tongue, he began to spell her name, deft flicks of his tongue drawing pronounced moans from his blonde lover.

Marron could barely hold herself together, she felt all her body tensing, tearing at the seams with how tight her muscles had become, her hands launched down her body, curling her fingers into the lavender locks of her lover and holding him there. With each move of his tongue and finger, working in a synchronised pattern, her toned thighs pressed against the sides of his head, locking him there.

It was as his tongue slid around her nub, slightly joining his finger at her hole, of drawing the 'O' with his tongue, that she squealed, body arching painfully, locking his head in place that Trunks tasted his true reward.

The rush of her juices flowing into his mouth was like the finest wine, and something he could easily become hooked on tasting and drinking many more times, and he planned to.

As her body slowly relaxed, her body shivering in the aftermath of her orgasm, that he found his head able to move. Moving up her body, he placed a slow, sensual kiss to her lips, a moan escaping her lips at the taste of her sex mixed with her partners own inbuilt taste.

They held each other, kissing slowly as she came down from her high, hands caressing along her curves, Trunks had only time to let out a small groan of protest as she rolled them over, her body straddling his hips as they kept kissing, tongues sliding from one mouth to the other.

Slowly sitting up, she looked down at him, her messed hair hanging around her face, laying softly over his own lavender locks as they stared into each others eyes.

He shuddered at the sudden feeling of her fingers reaching down and wrapping around his once again hard erection, moaning softly as she slid her delicate fingers over his flesh. As he laid there, he watched her slowly move backwards, her sex leaving a moist trail across his lower abdomen before he rolled his head back, a moan flowing from his lips as they touched intimately for the first time.

Her body shivered at the feel of his length pressing against her entrance and she locked eyes with her lover, slowly pushing him inside of her tight confines.

Their moans were mutual as he parted her flesh slowly, bodies shivering in mutual passion before stopping as his tool hit the membrane all men galaxy wide hated. Sliding his fingers up her thighs, he cradled her hips, holding her steady as she took a deep breath, sliding up his length, before locking eyes with him.

Trunks held his breath as he stared into her eyes, letting her know if she wanted to stop, she could. He wouldn't force her, he would let her do this by herself.

A smile was his reward as Marron leaned down, kissing him fully on the lips, thrusting her hips down fully, his fingers tightening on her lithe body, holding her close as his moan of pleasure mixed with her gasp of pain, holding her close to him. He felt her body shudder, keeping her still with his hands, he pried his fingers slowly away, fearing he would bruise her if he kept such a tight hold, and slowly trailed his fingers across her side and back. His lips parted from hers, placing sweet, tender kisses along her jaw line and down her throat, nuzzling softly at the crook of her slender neck.

Her body slowly relaxed under his ministrations, cooing softly at his tender kisses and caresses. Slowly, Marron began to rock her hips, sliding his length in and out only a short bit, testing to make sure she would be alright, that she could bare it. The moan that escaped her lips let him know she was ok now.

Slowly moving his hands away from her back, to allow her a chance to sit up, to do this as she wanted, he watched as she leaned up, her arms on either side of his head as she slowly began to raise her hips, before pushing back down.

Moans lingered in the air, their cries of passion entwining together as one hand reached out to grasp her own, steadying her weight under his enhanced strength, he leaned up, kissing her chin, before kissing her deeply on the lips.

Moving as one, she slowly slid out, and as she pushed back down, his hips bucked up in to her, causing her head to tilt back quickly, tearing her lips from his as she moaned loudly, her eyes closed tight in bliss.

She looked so lovely, so sensual and beautiful during it all, that he burned the image into his memory, taking in every detail of her bliss filled face, hoping to see it so many times more, and each of them under his own tender ministrations to her body.

Her soft blue eyes snapped open, staring in to his deep blue's as she kept thrusting her hips up and down, her moans of pleasure only offset by the love filled gaze she stared at him with. Marron reached her free hand around, wrapping it around his neck, twining her fingers through his hair and kissing him passionately as they made slow tender love for the first time.

As his body arched into hers, Trunks slid his own free hand around her waist, bucking his hips up in to her with each downward movement, drawing them both closer to that inevitable edge.

She could feel it, that same sensation as before, her body ready to tense, to tear apart and be remade from his ministrations. He could feel it as well, the burning in his loins told him of what was to come, and he broke their kiss, trailing tender licks down her neck, seeking that one place his carnal mind screamed at him to mark with their release.

As his teeth softly nipped at the flesh at the crook of her neck, she threw her head back, moaning his name loudly in pleasure, the hybrid tensing, finding that sweet spot he had been searching for, and bit down, marking his lover, his woman, as his own. The bitter taste of her blood and sweat rolled into his mouth, and as he climaxed inside of her, the sudden rush of the bite and his seed erupting inside of her caused Marron to arch once more, crying his name to the heavens above in pleasure as she climaxed shortly after him.

They remained locked in that position for minutes after, him softly licking at the nape of her neck where he had bitten her, the tender flesh causing her to moan softly in a mix of pain and pleasure. He hadn't meant to bite so hard, but he could feel her own markings against his back, where her nails had tried, and in some cases succeeded, in piercing his toned flesh.

Slowly moving back to look up at her, he kissed Marron's lips, the bitter taste of her blood and sweat making her groan, and the slow change of position made her body shudder as he slowly laid down, holding her close.

As the couple laid there, basking in the glow of their first ever escapade of love, the other teens in the tents couldn't help it as they each mated with one another.

Reaching a hand slowly up to brush Marron's golden locks from her face, the hybrid smiled at her peaceful features. "I love you." Trunks whispered into her hair, and he received a pleasant hum in return, before the hushed words of "I love you, too," drifted to his ears. The couple succumbed to sleep, still wrapped in one another's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning broke, the couple found themselves still wrapped in each others arms, Marron's arms wrapped loosely around his torso, and having slipped off of the top of Trunks' lean body at some point during the course of the night, the hybrid softly gazed at his sleeping beauty.

The night before was still fresh in his memory, and it would always be there, showing him this beauty throwing her head back and screaming his name to the heavens as she orgasmed... His body reacted slowly, and he fought with himself to keep it under control, from what he had heard, the first time left the girl sore, and he had all intentions of keeping her comfortable.

Stretching his senses, he felt the others milling about inside of their tents and preparing breakfast. Looking back down to the bliss filled face of Marron, he smiled gently, stroking her soft flesh, tracing patterns of love on her bare skin. She stirred, twisting slightly to move away from his fingers on her side, moving more to be on her back, and raising her head abit more.

Leaning down, the hybrid captured her lips with his, waking her in the most pleasant and comfortable way he could think of. His fingers kept stroking out patterns against her flesh, and the kiss was soon returned in a sleepy haze, a small groan escaping from her lips at the ministrations of waking up. She could get used to this...

Pulling away from the kiss, he smiled down at her, brushing a few blonde locks out of her face, he stared down at her love filled eyes, and he couldn't help the smile that bloomed across his lips.

"Morning, sweet heart." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers as she purred under his fingers across her lower ribs.

"Mmm... Morning, my dear." She leaned up and brushed a kiss against his lips in return before falling back with a gentle puff.

Shaking his head at her, he began the process of trying to extract himself from her limbs. She only had four, two of which had been draped over his body. How hard could it be?

Ten minutes later, filled with playful wrestling, kisses, and shared "I love you" whispers, the hybrid finally was free, and was pulling on a pair of shorts, making his girl pout up at him.

"Come on, lazy bones, the others are already up and moving." He threw a t-shirt at her, one of his own, and instead of the return throw he had half expected, she grinned, stuck her tongue up at him and cuddled up to it. "Hmm... Fair enough, I guess you want me to stroll around topless?" As he ducked out of the tent, the sudden image of _her_ man getting looked at by women that weren't her was enough to drive her to get up and pull on her brand new bikini and a pair of shorts to join the others.

The group enjoyed a nice day relaxing at the beach, they had the weekend free to themselves, and they all sought to catch some sun, and enjoy the most of each other's company before they had to part ways for work and life.

As darkness once more began to encroach on the young group, the men split off to go hunt down more firewood, leaving the girls to bubble over the events of the night before, and also gave the men a chance to tease and wind up poor MT for causing such a ruckus.

"So you two finally did it, huh?" Goten subtly dropped the bomb shell as the group walked across some roots, looking for dried wood. The poor man stumbled over a root as his head snapped over to look at the younger hybrid.

"Haha, nothing to be embarrassed about, we all had a good one thanks to you and Marron last night." The over the top wink sent from Trunks to MT had Goten sniggering as the time travelling hybrid slammed his hand over his face.

"Christ.. I don't wanna know what you guys did, ESPECIALLY, you, Goten," jabbing a finger towards the long haired hybrid who couldn't help but grin wickedly.

"Well, its not my fault Bra is such a spit fir—" His words were forced to stop as a small blast of energy shot from both MT and Trunks' fingers to chase after his cackling form. The duo began an interesting method of scavenging wood, for every piece Goten would pick up, they would each launch a blast of energy after him, forcing him to drop it and dodge the small projectile.

As the trio arrived back at the camp, with both of the lavender haired men bearing nearly all the wood, and Goten suffering a few scolding patches on his clothes from the near misses suffered from their impromptu attacks.

The girls looked up, and Bra, noticing the state of her boyfriend, couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I told you not to tell them anything, didn't I?" Goten hung his head sheepishly, which led the other two girls to giggle slightly at him, whilst the two Brief's twins grinned evilly at him.

Dropping the wood down beside the fire pit, the group set about putting logs on to start their fire for dinner, and relax with their spouses. Marron snuggling softly up against MT, and the others all in various states of sitting with their better halves.

As the fire crackled against the backdrop of the ocean, the group shared tales of school and life, and of past adventures, with Trunks and Goten embellishing on their adventures with the infamous Majin Buu, and Vegeta's untimely stint as a Majin warrior. MT shared details of his life facing the relentless androids, with Marron squeezing his hand, and Goten and Pan holding back gasps over the untimely demise of their brother and father. Trunks and Bra; proud that their mother showed her true brains even in a dismal time.

As the moon rose higher in to the sky, the group slowly split up, each claiming a need for sleep as they entered their tents. Mirai Trunks and Marron stayed comfortably where they sat, having moved during the course of the evening, MT was sat between his girlfriends legs, with her fingers softly running through his lavender tresses.

Tilting his head back slightly, to stare up at the blonde haired woman behind him, the hybrid watched as the light of the near full moon made her look pale, highlighting her hair, and making her look even more beautiful in his eyes.

Feeling the movement under her fingers, Marron looked down at the warrior turned scientist between her legs, smiling lightly as the moon made his chiselled chest gleam, and highlighting the pale flesh in the centre of his chest from the moment of death he had suffered from.

"I love you." He spoke the words calmly, staring deep in to her soft blue eyes, a smile as a reward she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"And I love you." Parting from her partner, Marron once more turned to look out at the ocean with the moon's reflection adding more romance to the sight.

His kept on her features, admiring her like he had never seen her before, like the night before had never happened, and he loved her all the more for the way she could always make him feel like it was the first time he had seen her, like that day two years ago, where his life had seemingly crashed around his ankles and left him feeling lost and desolate, she stood out like a shining beacon.

"Marry me," the words hung in the air as her head looked back down at him, her warrior, her lover, her intellectual. All the thoughts in her mind ground to a halt as the words fully rested on her mind, and she stared in to his deep blue eyes, staring at the love he held for her with such avid devotion that the world eclipsed from her view.

"Yes." The single word made him smile, his world had a shining light that made the sun look dull, that made his power seem like an ant, and that he could take on anything that came his way. No, their way.

Moving so he was on his knees, he reached up and gently placed a kiss on her lips, a kiss of longing, a kiss of love, and he poured all of his emotions in to it. He was overwhelmed by the pouring of her own love piercing into his mind, into his senses, so much that it was all he could feel, taste, smell and hear.

Parting from the kiss slowly, he watched her blue eyes as they slowly misted over with tears of joy and happiness.

That night, they lay in each others arms by the entrance to their tent, with the flap held open as the moon slowly began its descent into the sun. Sleep was peaceful for the two young adults as thoughts of the future they would have together filled their dreams.

With the light of the new day breaking, the group of teens noticed the new bounce in both Marron and MT's steps, how they would share more longing looks at each other that the girls began to vibrate with joy, and the boys to goggle at their comrade.

During the whole process of collapsing the tents and packing, a solid brokerage had been served to all, the girls would travel back as one, and so would the boys. Goten and Trunks saw it as a beautiful reprieve from having to listen to the inane babble their spouses often times flitted about, and the gossip that most men dreaded to listen to. MT saw it as a gaping chasm of time that would be long and arduous.

As the two groups split up into the cars, and set off home, Goten and Trunks managed to convince MT that they would be going to O'Neil's before home, and that no matter what, they would be getting the full story from him before the day was over. Groaning at the prospect of not just his two companions pestering him for details, but also from that of Jack and company, MT begrudgingly accepted the veiled threat to go or suffer the drive with it.

Once the drive back was finished, the boys headed into the pub, with Trunks sporting a manic grin across his face.

Inside, MT found why. The pub had been cleared out of all people minus the three workers, Vegeta, Goku, and strangely enough the ever elusive Piccolo. Groaning at the sight before him, he headed towards the usual table they sat at as Jack and Sam brought over trays filled with the drinks the group of warriors usually drank.

As soft sips of the drinks were taken all around, every eye slowly began to lock on to MT's, and he sighed with resignation at the prospect of re-telling not just last night, but the night before to the group assembled. Part of him was ever so glad that Krillin was either unable to come, or refused to considering it concerned his daughter and the prospect of sex.

"Sooooo…." Jack had a perverse and twisted grin on his lips as he watched the hybrid squirm in his seat, now boxed in on both sides by his friends, father, and fellow warriors. "How'd it go?" The manic grin was replaced by a look of sudden pain flittering across his face as Sam proved to be the more sensible of the trio of friends by having stamped on his foot. Clearly heard by all at the table before the stuttering of "…O…O… OWWW!" Was cried out by the ex-colonel.

All at the table let out slight chuckles at the sight, even the normally stoic Namekian let a smirk spread across his green features at the minor suffering of the human.

As they all took another gulp of their drinks, every eye slowly turned back to the man of the hour, and MT sighed once more as Goten did his usual act of subtleness.

"So, you asked her huh?" This had been timed perfectly for Vegeta, Jack, and Daniel had been taking a drink, the Warrior Prince being able to keep it down to a small cough, but the other two managing to do a literal spit-take, just before the squeal of joy came from the normally boyish form of Samantha Carter, causing both males to wince, and the stoic Namekian to wince at the tone of it.

"Oh my god!" Sam leaned across the table, staring at the blushing warrior with a wide smile, as Goku held a wide smile, Vegeta slowly nodded his approval, Piccolo gave his usual bland stare at the hybrid, and Jack and Daniel looked at him like he was bonkers.

"Yeah, yeah I did." A slow smile spread across of MT's lips as he leaned back in his chair, thinking of the woman that held such a remarkable spot in his heart.

Almost as one, Goten and Trunks blanched, their faces going as white as their merged forms deadliest attack.

"Oh god…" Trunks slumped back, his palming hiding his dark blue eyes, groaning about idiot time travellers who have to be such a pain.

"H… H… Help…" Goten seemed to almost liquefy in his seat as the piercing glare of the Prince stabbed him to the spot and he gulped heavily.

The opening of the front door to the bar welcomed the final individual of the group, Gohan came dashing in, his outfit dishevelled as he dropped in to the open seat for him between Piccolo and Daniel, acting as a seeming buffer between the two stark contrasts.

"Sorry, what'd I miss?" He happened to look at the two pale teens sitting in their chairs, his brother pale as a ghost, and Trunks starting to pale to match him at the sight of the warrior turned scholar. "Oh.." His brain began to work, the reasons why Goten and Trunks would pale like that were few and far between, before he took note of MT, sat back blissfully, unaware of the situation of his duplicate and friend. "OH!" It snapped in place soundly, before he suddenly matched Vegeta's expression of a deadly glare shot at the short lavender haired warrior.

Smirking softly, Goku broke the silence with usual Son charm and grace. "Congratulations MT!" His rousing cry of joy broke many of the people's present from their various forms of shock, joy, cowardice, and threatening poses. A rousing toast of congratulations rang out towards the time hopping warrior.

As the night passed with comments of both joy and sorrow towards the man, the females of the messed up family congratulated Marron and awed over the romantic setting of the proposal.

As the summer weeks turned into fraction of days before they had to part ways, MT and Marron took many a chance to share nights together, Krillin had been overly welcoming to the new level of their relationship, and had even given his blessing to the couple. Eighteen, on the other hand, had taken MT aside and gave him the most threatening glare and words she could muster against a warrior who was stronger than her, and against a man who was so overly smitten with her daughter she was hard pressed to keep from breaking to beaming smiles of joy at him.

With the last day approaching, MT took his lady love out to a romantic dinner where they had first went out as a couple over a year and a half ago, the full moon hanging high in the sky as they went out on to the beach they had shared their first kiss, he dropped to one knee, and gave her a ring to symbolise his promise of everlasting love to her.

It was simplistic in its nature and design, but held the most striking combination of a single sugilite stone in a ring of lapis lazuli set on a white gold ring. It had been a tear felt reaction to the giving of the ring, and the couple had shared a passionate kiss on the beach in a loving embrace.

With the turn of the next day, and Marron having to leave for her university in East City, MT became somewhat listless over the coming days after their tearful departure. Diving heavily into his building workload, and his more intense training regime with his father, MT began to think up a plan that was slowly starting to come in to fruition. He had already spoken with his mother, that once he had taken over as the head of the R&D department, he wanted to expand it into more.

Having already been given a provisional go ahead on the plan, MT began to focus on the more prominent aspects of it, and as he got a steady feel for the ways the department had to be ran, he began to slowly sow the seeds of thought into many he worked with.

Nightly phone calls served as a just means of keeping contact, even when all that was done was being on the phone in silence, just the thought that on the other side of the speaker was the voice of his angel made MT feel happier.

It was coming up to the middle of the fall term when MT was finally made the head of the R&D department, his first act was putting forward a full and ready proposal to the board for expanding the unit, and actually moving it off site to a separate location.

He battled through the boardroom with a candour that made Bulma envision him fighting against his father like he did on so many weekends. With a proud gleam to her eye, and a chest filled with pride at her would-be-son, she gave her own go ahead for the project, letting the others of the board ruminate on their choices.

As the end of the year rolled around, Marron came home to West City, her first stop to be in the warm and strong arms of her husband to be. The couple shared a passionate night letting free their emotions that had been sealed up from the months of not seeing each other, even with computers with webcam's to broadcast their images, it lacked the physical presence.

As Christmas rolled over, MT shared a conspiratorial smile with his mother as Marron shared unwrapping gifts at the Brief household, but coming short when it came time for her boyfriends.

Smiling at her, he handed over a sealed letter, the stamp of Capsule Corporation on the back and she looked at him and his mother quizzically as she slowly opened it.

Inside lay the deed and permission for expansion of premises for the R&D… In East City. Staring at him with eyes shining bright, Marron hugged her boyfriend with all of her strength.

"Actually, that's more of a joint present for us," MT spoke once she let him go, and he smiled mischievously as he led her towards the front of the house, where, parked happily and primly on the kerb was a brand new hybrid car, able to both fly with ease, and drive on the roads properly. Smiling with glee, she hugged MT tightly and showered him with joyful kisses.

As the days progressed onwards, and Marron returned back to university, MT immersed himself in focusing on the move of the department, arranging for transport, and living accommodation for his people and their immediate families. Some would be waiting until the end of the school year before coming with them, but others would be coming with them fully.

With the precision born of only being a child of a Prince and a Genius, the move went off without any hitches, and actually happened ahead of schedule. As a surprise, MT went to await Marron at the gates of her school, poised next to her car which many gave him strange looks over. Wondering what he was doing there, and why he was next to Marron's car.

As the blonde exited the building, talking animatedly with her new friends about the class, and her boyfriend arriving on the weekend, she stopped as the sight of him perched against her car, wearing a pair of casual slacks, a button downed pink shirt that his father had all but driven into his mouth one day after a passing comment about it, he struck a remarkable figure.

Disregarding her new friends for the moment, she launched across the gap between them, dust kicking up in her wake as she leapt into his waiting arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Hey there, beautiful," he smiled against her lips as he held her to his body.

"I thought it was this weekend?" She looked up at him, amazed at how, after sheer moments of being in his arms at how much he had changed since Christmas.

"What can I say?" He grinned down at her, his eyes glinting with mischief. "I'm the son of a genius, and a certain someone inspired me to get it to happen faster."

"Oh, and who should this 'certain someone' be?" She played along, taking an affronted tone as she turned in his arms, her own crossing over her scrub outfit from her last class.

"Well, I was hoping she'd be the someone who would like to live with me in my new place?" His breath ran across her ear as she shivered, the thought of being with him now, and their having their own place sang to her heart of nothing but joy.

Turning back to face him, she smiled, and kissed him deeply. "Gladly." Smiling, they hugged each other tightly for a moment longer, before Marron began to introduce him to her new friends.

* * *

Well folks, its been a while since I put up the last chapter for this story, and ultimately, this is the final one. To those of you who have added this to their favourites/watching lists, thank you, the silent support helps.

I first wrote this story for a friend of mine, and it just sorta grew from there, haha.

I'd like to give a loud shout out to my beta, LankyLezz. She's not on here, but that if she was that'd be her pen name no doubt.

I hope you all enjoyed this story, and that some of you look forward to any more of my writing I make.


End file.
